The One I Love
by Esmeraldaisya
Summary: Langsung baca aja ya Biar surprise! :D


Tittle : The One I Love Author :  
Pairing : KyuhyunSungmin Warning : Boys Love Genre : Romance, sad Rated : T+ Status : One Shoot—complete

"Apa kau menyukai seohyun?" Tanya kim gura saat radio star mengudara itu "anni anni" jawab kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "jangan bohong oppa, aku tahu kedekatanmu dan seohyun" ucap taeyeon, karna kali itu, snsd taeyeon, tiffany, sunny, yoona yg menjadi bintang tamunya. "Anni, seohyun hanya akan menjadi dongsaengku yg manis" *sebenernya gue jijik banget nulis kayak gitu, tapi ini tuntutan script peace* ucap kyuhyun. "Iya eonni, kisahnya sama dengan aku dan sungmin oppa" ucap sunny pada taeyeon "oh, kau benar2 menyukai sungmin oppa ternyata" ucap tiffany pada sunny "aku hanya mengaguminya karna dia oppa yg baik eonni" ucap sunny pada tiffany sambil memainkan kertas2 di hadapannya itu kyuhyun memutar matanya malas mendengar omongan sunny yg merusak pendengarannya dan moodnya itu. "Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan makan bersama nanti? Kau bisa bertemu seohyun nanti" ucap taeyeon "oh? Hum, baiklah kita lihat nanti" Sejak percakapan itu, kyuhyun memasang muka muram sampai siaran selesai ...

THE ONE I LOVE

dorm Kyuhyun memasuki dormnya dengan langkah malas.  
"Oh kyu, kau sudah pulang?" Sambut yesung "humm, begitulah. Aku lelah sekali hari ini, di radio tadi sungguh menyebalkan." Adu kyuhyun padao yesung sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa "aku tahu. Kami juga mendengarkan radiomu tadi?" Ucap ryeowook sambil mengganti ganti chanel tvnya "benarkah? Apa sungmin hyung juga mendengarnya" tanya kyuhyun tercekat dari duduknya "iish, wookie apa yg kau cari? Mataku sakit melihat channel terus berganti 3 detik sekali" omel yesung pada ryeowook, yesung merampas remote tv yg di pegang,ryeowook, tapi ryeowook tidak,tinggal diam, dia berniat mengambil kembali remote tv nya "yesungie... aku hanya mencari channel yg bagus, acara2nya membosankan, kemarikan remote itu" yesung pun mengalah takut ryeowook akan marah, lalu dia mengembalikan remotenya pada ryeowook. "Iissh! Hyung, aku bertanya padamu apakah sungmin juga mendengarkan siaranku?" Tanya kyuhyun meninggikan nada biacaranya "tentu saja babo! Dia akan selalu mendengarkan siaranmu walau itu menyenangkan atau buruk!" Ucap yesung terdengar menyindir kyuhyun soal siarannya tadi "aku ke kamar dulu" kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya dan sungmin "hyuung~" ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat ia tidak mendapati sungmin di kamarnya. Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang tengah menemui yesung dan ryeowook yg ada disana sambil sedikit berlari "yesung hyung, apa kau melihat sungmin?" Tanya kyuhyun terburu2 "setelah siaran bodohmu itu selesai, dia langsung pergi ke kamar eunhyuk, entahlah sampai sekarang belum keluar. Donghae bilang dia tidak akan pulang ke dorm hari ini, jadi mungkin sungmin akan bernostalgia kembali bersama eunhyuk" ucap yesung yg terdengar memanas manasi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung berlalu ke kamar eunhyuk. Dan benar saja sungmin sedang bersama eunhyuk disana "hyung~" ucap,kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin yg sedang asyik membahas foto2 konyol para member di handphone eunhyuk "hum?" Jawab sungmin singkat "kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar "aku akan tidur disini bersama hyukjae, donghae tidak akan pulang" sungmin membalas dengan tak kalah datar. kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak suka "lalu aku tidur dengan siapa?" Ucap kyuhyun protes sambil berkacak pinggang "iish, aku kira kau akan pergi makan bersama snsd dan bertemu seohyun lalu tidak akan pulang. Makanya aku memutuskan tidur dengan eunhyuk karna donghae juga tidak ada. Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama dongsaengmu yg manis itu? Pasti dia kecewa kau tidak menghampirinya, kau malah pulang" ucap sungmin sinis tanpa mau menoleh ke arah kyuhyun, "ooh, jadi kau cemburu?" Ucap kyuhyun asal, Sungmin menoleh memasang death glare pda kyuhyun. eunhyuk yg menyaksikan pertengkaran konyol itu hanya bisa melongo dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua "eunhyuk-ah kau mau kemana?" Ucap sungmin menahan tangan eunhyuk yg beranjak dari kasurnya "ekhem" sindir kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya di dada melihat pemandangan itu "aku haus hyung, aku ke dapur ambil minum sebentar nde" sungmin melepaskan tangan eunhyuk membiarkan eunhyuk pergi, setelah eunhyuk keluar kamar, kyuhyun mengikutinya sampai ke daun pintu dan menguncinya membiarkan dia berdua dengan sungmin di kamar "YA! apa yg kau lakukan magnae?!" Ucap sungmin beranjak dari ranjangnya berniat mengambil kunci kamar itu dari kyuhyun "kemarikan kuncinya!" Gerutu sungmin sambil mmengelilingi kyuhyun mengejar kuncinya yg kyuhyun permainkan.

"KEMARIKAN MAGNAE!" perdebatan mereka sampai terdengar ke ruang tengah dimana ada yesung, ryeowook dan eunhyuk "mereka kenapa?" Tanya ryeowook pada eunhyuk "molla... dari tadi sungmin hyung memang sedang uring uringan. Soal kyuhyun, kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa. Ini hari jum'at. Dia tidak sempat mengerjai sungmin hyung tadi pagi karena sibuk di radio. Jadi... yg beginilah" ucap eunhyuk beleberan yg hanya di balas oh oleh ryeowook. Yesung sama sekali tidak memperdulikan,mereka, dia terus fokus pada acara tv yg ditontonnya "KYUHYUN KEMARIKAN! HYUK-AH BUKA PINTUNYA" suara sungmin menggema dari dalam kamar "MIANHAE HYUNG, AKU SEDANG SIBUK!" timbal eunhyuk dengan santai.

THE ONE I LOVE

Sementara di dalam kamar.  
"Kyuhyun aku tidak ingin bercanda denganmu sekarang. Sekarang, kemarikan kuncinya biarkan aku keluar!" Ucap sungmin serius dengan death glarenya. "Katakan dulu bahwa kau cemburu mengenai obrolan,di siaranku tadi!" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada menguji sungmin "Tidak! Aku-sama-sekali-tidak-cemburu! Kemarikan" kyuhyun memasang wajah lesunya setelah mendengar itu dan langsung mendekat ke arah sungmin "hyung, tidak bisakah kau mengatakannya, mengakuinya, kau mencintai aku kan? Hanya padaku hyung, kau mencintai aku kan?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin. "Kyuhyun-ah, sadarlah! Ini bukan,hal yg baik. Hiduplah dengan normal bersama wanita lain. Akupun ingin begitu, membuat org tuaku bangga dan bahagia. Lupakanlah aku, walaupun aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kembalilah pada dirimu yg dulu, jatuh cintalah pada perempuan yg baik, jangan buat orang tuamu kecewa" sungmin berkata sambil melepaskan tautan tangannya dan berbalik membelakangi kyuhyun "hyung, bukankah kau menginginkan aku bahagia? Kebahagiaanku ada padamu, bersamamu, itulah kebahagiaanku. Hyung, tak bisakah kau mengerti? Inilah takdirku. Aku tidak meminta ini semua! Tuhan yg memberikannya. Tuhan yg membuatku mencintaimu. Aku merutuki semua itu saat aku menyadarinya. Kenapa harus terjadi padaku. Tapi semakin aku berusaha melenyapkannya, aku semakin jatuh dalam perasaan ini. Ini takdir yg tuhan berikan. Bahkan aku sudah mengetahui takdir ini sebelum aku jatuh cinta pada wanita. Aku tidak pernah mencintai wanita, aku hanya mencintaimu! Soal eomma dan appaku. Mereka sudah tahu" ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar "Mwo?!" sungmin berbalik mendengar ucapan kyuhyun yg mengejutkannya itu "Eomma dan appaku sudah tahu semuanya, aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Mereka tidak keberatan akan itu. Mereka hanya ingin aku bahagia, kebahagiaanku sederhana, dengan terus bersamamu itulah kebahagiaanku. Jadi aku mohon, katakanlah padaku, kau juga mencintaiku. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku" kyuhyun berucap dengan mata yg berkaca2, sungmin yg melihat itu menarik nafasnya pelan "itu kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih kau tanyakan juga? Sudah, kemarikan kuncinya" ucap sungmin sambil setengah tersenyum, kyuhyun yg tadinya menunduk sedih mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata berbinar2 dan berhambur memeluk sungmin "aku tahu kau pasti mencintaiku juga, dan akan selalu mencintaiku. Aku sudah tahu, jadi jangan berpura2 lagi. You Are The One I Love" kyuhyun hampir menangis saat mengatakan itu "nde, You Are The One I Love Too. nado saranghae" sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kyuhyun lembut sambil tersenyum, kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman manis sungmin "kemarikan kuncinya" ucap sungmin dingin lagi, kyuhyun melotot "MWO! aku kira kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yg romantis setelah memberi senyum seperti itu. Kau malah meminta kunci?! Tak akan aku berikan! Kau akan aku hukum karna telah membuatku kesal!" Ucap kyuhyun dengan smirk evil nya lalu mendorong sungmin ke belakang sampai terjatuh berbaring di ranjang dan saat jiwa setannya merasuki dirinya, "YA! KYUHYUN!" dia menyerang sungmin dengan ciuman liarnya...

THE ONE I LOVE

"Sepertinya aku harus tidur diluar malam ini. Hyung, aku tidur denganmu ya!" Ucap eunhyuk melemparkan smile gummy nya pada yesung "tidak bisa! Kau tidur di kamar mereka saja!" Protes ryeowook sambil menunjuk kamar kyumin "kamar mereka berantakan wookie, aku tidak bisa tidur, ayolaah!" eunhyuk memohon dgn memasang wajah memelasnya "Tidak! Ayo yesungie, kita tidur! Aku mengantuk" ryeowook langsung bangkit dari duduknya menyeret yesung ke kamarnya "haaah, mereka yg bertengkar kenapa aku yg terkena imbasnya?" Ucap eunhyuk sambil membaringkan dirinya di sofa untuk tidur.

END 


End file.
